Shigure
Shigure is charater from Kancolle (Kantai Collection). Appearance *For her Kai Ni character design, the artist mentioned that her "ear-like flaps" were drawn from the image of the "faithful hound (忠犬)". Compare with Yuudachi. Personality *She uses 僕 (boku) to address herself. Boku was mostly reserved for boys, and very rare among Japanese young girls, but is considered to be very cute when used by the latter. *Sometimes paired with Yamashiro as she provided cover (and sunk as a result) for Shigure to escape the Battle of Leyte Gulf. *Some suggest that Shigure might have PTSD over night battles, inferring from her quotes. **According to history, both battles (Battle of Vella Gulf and Battle of Leyte Gulf), in which she lost all of her comrades (and in the case of Vella Gulf, Kawakaze), occurred during the night. **As a result, her tone and speech is reserved, somewhat demure and more saddened compared to most other kanmusu, although she is not without a positive side. Trivia *Her name means drizzling rain (in late autumn and early winter).' **It was first carried by the tenth Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the First Kamikaze class in 1906. *Received her Kai Ni on 23/10/2013. *JN Captain Tameichi Hara served aboard Shigure as her squadron commander throughout much of the Solomon Islands campaign. Captain Hara was the only IJN Destroyer Captain from the start of the war to survive to the very end, also serving as skipper of Amatsukaze during its outbreak and Yahagi by its end. *Her captain's chief interest was on RADAR fire control & avoiding enemy fire during night battle. *Shigure was known as one of the lucky ships of the war, sometimes referred to as Shigure of Sasebo, ''similairly as ''Yukikaze of Kure. **She participated in at least ten major Pacific Theater battles, in which she always suffered from medium to no damage, until she was sunk a few months before the end of the war from a torpedo attack. **During the Battle of Vella Gulf, she was the only destroyer to survive from the surprise torpedo salvos because the torpedo that hit her rudder did not explode. **During the Battle of Leyte Gulf, Battle of Surigao Strait, she pulled through hails of shell in front, while the rest of Nishimura Force was sunk. Then she fled and became the sole survivor. Bizarrely her captain did not inform Shima's secondary force that there was an American ambush in wait - effectively letting him be wiped out. **During the Operation HailStone, She suffered heavy damage from an air raid on Truk by United States Navy aircraft, taking a direct bomb hit to her No.2 gun turret,reducing her maximum speed to 25 knots. **During the Night Battle With TaskForce 75, 6-inch shell hit her fuel tank, but it did not explode. **While she had received a fatal blow from torpedoes fired from USS Blackfin, she stayed afloat long enough for 270 from its 307 crews to escape alive and be rescued by convoy ships she escorted. **On account of this, her second remodel has very high luck. *She received the most anti-aircraft armaments among the Shiratsuyu class, resulting in her strong AA stat: This takes historical reference from Operation Kon & the Battle of the Philippine Sea. *Due to her pleasant personality, and her handy torpedo cut-ins that goes straight to the boss in times of dire needs, many Chinese and Japanese players refers to Shigure as "Great Angel". *Sunk in action 7:15 (JST) 24 January 1945 near Kota Bharu, Malaysia **A torpedo struck near her second torpedo tube. *Tabular Record of Movement on Shigure